A First Date For Ash and Misty
by Scizor
Summary: Ash and company arrive at the indigo plateu and ash and misty decide to go on a date. (again, i suck at summaries)


The Battle Of All Battles

A First Date For Ash and Misty

By: bobafett522 (AKA Scizor)

Well, here we are, said curtis to his tired and worn out friends, the indigo plateau.Home of the pokemon league and the elite four.

I can't wait to battle in the pokemon league again, said ash.

Yeah, and if you win, you get to battle the elite four, and if you beat them, you battle the champ, and on the off chance that you beat him, you can battle the ultimate trainer for the winners cup, said curtis.

I won't lose, said ash.

Lets see ash, said curtis, lets see.

Ash, the battles though aren't till tomorrow, said misty.

WWWAAAHHH, tomorrow, said ash depressed that he couldn't battle anyone today, what am I going to do till then?

Well, we could go out, said misty.

Ash stared at her for a second then smiled.

Okay, said ash, but where will we go?

Well, there's a good restaurant not to far from the trainers village you could go to and I think there's a movie theater not to far from there, said curtis.

How do you now all that, asked ash.

Well, ah, hahaha, I looked at a map of this place before we got here, said curtis nervously.

Well, I guess we could do that, said ash.

Yeah, sure, misty agreed still looking at curtis quizzically.

They walked off together arm and arm.

You had that planed, said brock.

Of course I did, said curtis.

Brock just chuckled and walked off.

Well what's on, said misty.

Ash flipped through the paper trying to find the movie times.

A Search For True Love and Pokemon 5 the movie, said ash.(I made up pokemon 5 and if they do make it please don't file a lawsuit against me Nintendo.I didn't now. I'm just a kid. I'm too young to go to court.).

Misty thought for a second.

How about pokemon 5, said misty finally.(I now you were all thinking they would see the other movie, but I don't think that is the kind of movie misty would see.If you don't like it, $*% # off.)

Ash looked at her in shock for a second.

What, she asked?

Nothing, but I thought you would want to see the other one, said ash.

Ick, I hate those movies, she said.

Will, then will see pokemon 5, said ash.

Okay, but lets eat first, said misty.

The movie starts at 6:00 P.M., said ash.

Then will leave at 5, eat, and then go to the movie, said misty.

Sounds good to me, said ash.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Well, lets go, said misty to ash at 4:55.

Okay, stay here pikachu, and curtis, said ash.

What, asked curtis.

Keep an eye on him, said ash.

Got it, said curtis as he went back to working on his portable computer.

Ash and misty walked to the suicine, the resturant that curtis talked about.(I made up this restaurant so if there is such a resturant don't kill me or sue me).

They walked in and where lead to a table by an aquarium that took up an entire wall by a waiter.

Now, what would you like to drink, asked the waiter.

I would like a cola, said misty.

I'll have the same, said ash.

The waiter walked off and came back a few seconds later with there drinks.

Now, here are some menu's, I will be back in a minute to take your order, said the waiter.

They looked at the aquarium to see poliwag, magicarp, golden, and other pokemon swimming with fish and other aquatic creatures.

Nice, isn't it, said ash.

Yeah, the place is so beautiful, said misty.

Not as beautiful as you, said ash.

Misty looked at him and blushed.

Thanks ash, that's so nice, said misty.

The waiter came back a few minutes later and asked what they would have.

I'll have a sirloin, well done, and a salad, said ash.

I'll have the grilled salmon, and I'll also have a salad, said misty.

Okay, I'll have your food will be out in a few minutes, said the waiter.

Neither of them saw while they ate a figure and a pikachu watching them.

I thought they would go here, said brock to pikachu.

Pikachu, (yeah, but why didn't curtis come with us).

He said he didn't want to get caught like he thinks we will, said brock.

Pikachu, (coward).

Yeah, said brock as he watched ash and misty.

After dinner ash and misty went to see pokemon 5.(In the pokemon world it's not ash but Vance, a fake pokemon trainer.(I made up vance, so if there is a vance out there, don't kill me)).

The movie was actually quite good.The effects were superb, the acting was excellent, and battles were just stunning. (Just like what, if they make it, our pokemon 5 will be).

When the movie was finished they decided to go back to the cabin.

When ash got to his room he saw pikachu was gone and curtis had left him a note.

Dear ash,

I have to take care of some stuff in town.I won't be back tonight till most likely VERY late, if at all.Pikachu is with brock.Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

See ya

Curtis

Ash decided to take a shower and go to bed.

When he got out of the shower and was about to turn off the light he heard a knock at the door.

Must be curtis, said ash as he opened the door to see misty standing there.

Misty, he yelped.

Hi ash, said misty.

What are you doing here, he asked.

I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to come over here, she said, is that okay.

Sure, come on in, he said as he backed up from the door.

She walked in and looked around.

Where's everybody else, she asked?

Curtis said he had to go in town and pikachu's with brock, wherever they're at, said ash.

Well that's okay, she said.

What did you want to talk about, he said as he sat down on the bed.

Nothing really, I just wanted to see you, she said.

Ash just blushed a deep crimson.

Ash, did you really mean what you said back at the suicine, she asked.

Of course, I think your more beautiful than anything in the world, he said.

Misty just blushed a deep crimson.

Thanks ash, she said as she kissed him.

Curtis came back at about dawn.

YAWN, I can't wait to get to bed, I'm bushed, but I better see if everybody's here, and to ask ash if he caught brock and pikachu, he said with a big grin across his face.

He opened the door to see ash and misty in bed with various pieces of clothing scattered around.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

He quickly shut the door.

Looks like they had fun last night, he said as he walked toward his room with another huge grin across his face.

Well that's it for this story.What do you think?Oh and I may make a different romances for ash and misty if I get enough requests.But you have to ask politely.No flames, oh, and just straight requests. I will write no gay crap or lesbian stuff.Ask and I will just delete the request and send what I think right back to you.


End file.
